12 Października 2013
TVP 1 05:35 Moda na sukces - odc. 5864 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5864); serial kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Moda na sukces - odc. 5865 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5865); serial kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:25 Cudowne miejsca - Wielkie Sanktuaria Polski - Trzebnica; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 Pełnosprawni; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:15 Las bliżej nas - odc. 46 Jesień w lesie; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Rok w ogrodzie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Naszaarmia.pl; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Magazyn Ligi Mistrzów; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Dora poznaje świat - Najwspanialsi odkrywcy, odc. 35 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2000); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru - Megamort, odc. 11 (Mort Unbound); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 iCarly - odc. 7 (iWant a Word record); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:35 Jak to działa - program popularnonaukowy - odc. 45 Segregacja odpadów - txt. str. 777; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:05 Szlakiem gwiazd - odc. 24 Radosław Liszewski; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:25 Nie ma jak Polska - odc. 39 Zagłębie i Śląsk; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Weekendowy magazyn filmowy; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:20 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2708; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:55 Blondynka - odc. 19 (seria II, odc. 6) - Uważajcie lisy, dziki i rogacze - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Zwierzęta świata - Enklawy dzikiej przyrody cz. 4. Zatoka Monterey (Nature’s Microworlds) - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:35 Okrasa łamie przepisy - W krainie papryki; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:10 Góra czarownic (Race to Witch Mountain); film science fiction kraj prod.USA (2009); reż.:Andy Fickman; wyk.:Dwayne Johnson, AnnaSophia Robb, Alexander Ludwig; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:25 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 127 - Dzień papieski (seria X odc. 6) - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:25 Sąsiad na widelcu - /6/; magazyn kulinarny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 IV Turniej Orlika - podsumowanie; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:10 Smerfy w Jedynce - Smerfy - Magiczny Dżin Min, odc. 6b (Magical Meanie); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:04 Droga do Rio - Kronika; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:06 IV Turniej Orlika - Kronika; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:10 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 20:15 Rozmowa z kard. Kazimierzem Nyczem z okazji Dnia Papieskiego - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Komisarz Alex - odc. 46 (seria IV, odc. 7) - Znak szatana - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:25 Hit na sobotę - Święty interes - txt. str. 777 AD; komedia kraj prod.Polska (2010); reż.:Maciej Wojtyszko; wyk.:Piotr Adamczyk, Adam Woronowicz, Patricia Kazadi, Matylda Baczyńska, Dorota Landowska; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:05 Żywe trupy III - odc. 6/16 (The Walking Dead III, ep. 6, Hounded); serial kraj prod.USA (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Dozwolone od lat 18 23:55 Spis cudzołożnic - txt. str. 777; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1994); reż.:Jerzy Stuhr; wyk.:Jerzy Stuhr, Preben Osterfelt, Jan Peszek, Dorota Pomykała, Bożena Adamek, Edyta Olszówka; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:05 Całe szczęście (Just My Luck); komedia kraj prod.USA (2006); reż.:Donald Petrie; wyk.:Lindsay Lohan, Chris Pine, Faizon Love, Samaire Armstrong; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:55 Tatarak; film TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:40 Piękniejsza Polska - /4/; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:00 Tygrysy Europy - odc. 3/18 - Nowa nauczycielka; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:05 M jak miłość - odc. 1006; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Pogoda 8:20, 9:10, 10:00; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 11:00 Sztuka życia - odc. 58 Zbigniew Buczkowski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 981 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 982 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 983 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:05 XVII Festiwal Kabaretu Koszalin - Bitwa na czary 2011; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Familiada - odc. 2061; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 115 "Rywalizacja ojciec - syn" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:10 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 116 "Dzieci nas wyprzedzają" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:35 Boscy w sieci - odc. 6 "Piknik, Router, Pies"; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:40 Słowo na niedzielę; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Czas honoru - odc. 71 "Dzieci Wojny" - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:50 Gala Nagród TOTUS 2013; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:40 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:55 Kulisy - Postaw na milion - odc. 67; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Postaw na milion - odc. 67; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 The Voice of Poland - Bitwa; widowisko muzyczne; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:05 Wilkołak (Wolfman); horror kraj prod.USA (2010); reż.:Joe Johnston; wyk.:Benicio Del Toro, Anthony Hopkins, Hugo Weaving, Emily Blunt, Geraldine Chaplin; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:15 BOOM PAM I KUTIMAN (Festiwal Kultury Żydowskiej 2013); koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:20 Ostatnia wspinaczka (Final Descent (aka: Final Ascent)); film akcji kraj prod.Kanada, USA (2000); reż.:David Warry-Smith; wyk.:Antonio Sabato Jr, Heidi Lenhart, Jurgen Prochnow, Patrick Muldoon; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:00 Błękitne Góry cz. 1 (Les Montagnes Bleues ep. 1); film obyczajowy kraj prod.Francja (1998); reż.:Paolo Barzman; wyk.:Isabelle Renauld, Urbano Barberini, Jean-Pierre Cassel; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:35 Zakończenie dnia TVP Warszawa 07:00 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:30 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9 07:40 Pogoda - 12.10 - 1; STEREO, 16:9 07:45 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9 08:00 Przystanek Ziemia; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 AgroSzansa; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:00 Elementarz mam - odc. 7; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Śladami Podlasian; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 Zdarzyło się przed laty - Pływające miasta; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Raport na gorąco; STEREO, 16:9 10:04 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 10:05 Qadrans qltury - w co się bawić; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:21 WIEŚci z Mazowsza; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9 10:43 Eurowiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:57 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 11:00 Wstęp wolny - z kulturą; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:30 Para w Polskę - Kołobrzeg; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Nożem i widelcem; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:15 60 lat razem - odc. 15 - Rolna; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Młodzi twórcy mistrzom - Szukanie szukanie w drodze poznawanie - Film o profesorze Krzysztofie Matyjaszewskim; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:00 Zgłębić tajemnice raka - Nowotwór w laboratorium; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:35 Kazimierz Pułaski - bohater dwóch narodów; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:45 Eurosąsiedzi - odc. 150 (odc. 150); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Raport na gorąco; STEREO, 16:9 15:02 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 15:05 Tropami złego - Na ciuchach; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:22 Saga rodów - Ród Barszczewskich; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:42 Alchemia zdrowia i urody; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:56 Był taki dzień - 12 października; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Reportaż z regionu - Rawa FAN; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Bez barier - JM; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:00 Wstęp wolny - z kulturą; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:30 Kurier Mazowiecki; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:42 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 17:44 Kronika waw.pl; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:50 Mój pies i inne zwierzaki; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:02 Kronika Warszawska - Kronika lata' 80; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 Kronika 18:12 Qadrans qltury - w co się bawić; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:43 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:46 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:56 Raport na gorąco; STEREO, 16:9 19:00 Telekurier extra; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 19:30 Polska samorządna; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:01 Zestaw powiększony; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:46 Kronika Warszawska - Kronika lata' 80; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 Kronika 20:57 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 21:00 Kultowe rozmowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:50 Pogoda - 12.10 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 22:01 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:18 Raport na gorąco; STEREO, 16:9 22:20 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:26 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 22:28 Prawdziwe życie - /11/; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:40 Prawdziwe życie - /12/; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:53 Szkoła przetrwania; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 23:05 Zgłębić tajemnice raka - Nowotwór w laboratorium; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:35 Etniczne klimaty - Złota konfirmacja; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:05 Kabaretowa scena Trójki - Przechowalnia - Gaudeamus - nie przymus; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:55 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 07.00 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Japonii - sesja kwalifikacyjna 08.00 Scooby-Doo i Brygada Detektywów - serial animowany 08.30 Pies ojca chrzestnego - komedia, Kanada 2010 10.15 Ewa gotuje (196) - magazyn kulinarny 10.45 Scooby-Doo i śnieżny stwór - film animowany, USA 2007 12.15 Jaś Fasola - serial komediowy 12.45 Tylko muzyka. Must be the music 6 (6) - program rozrywkowy 14.45 To nie koniec świata! (5) - serial obyczajowy 15.45 2XL (6) - serial obyczajowy 16.45 Ślubna gorączka (6) - serial paradokumentalny 17.45 Fat Killers - zabójcy tłuszczu (6) - reality show 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport - program informacyjny 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Świat według Kiepskich (338) - serial komediowy 20.10 Sezon na misia - film animowany, USA 2006 21.50 Operacja „Dunaj” - komedia, Polska/Czechy 2009 00.15 Mucha 2 - horror, USA 1989 02.30 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 03.30 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy TVN 05.35 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 05.50 Mango - telezakupy 07.55 Kobieta na krańcu świata (5) - serial dokumentalny 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11.00 Na Wspólnej (1800, 1801) - serial obyczajowy 12.50 Ugotowani (5) - program kulinarno-rozrywkowy 13.50 Perfekcyjna pani domu (6) - program rozrywkowy 14.50 MasterChef (6) - reality show 15.55 Przepis na życie (6) - serial obyczajowy 16.55 Bitwa o dom (6) - reality show 18.00 Kuchenne rewolucje (6) - program rozrywkowy 19.00 Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.35 Pogoda 19.45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.00 Mam talent! (6) - program rozrywkowy 21.40 Miss agent - komedia sensacyjna, USA 2000 23.55 Coś - horror SF, USA 1982 02.15 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 02.30 Arkana magii (1072) - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 03.50 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV Polonia 06:35 Złotopolscy - odc. 789* - Zazdrosny Tomek; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 790* - Śledztwo; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:25 Złotopolscy - odc. 791* - Uroczysta kolacja; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:55 Złotopolscy - odc. 792* - Ale wstyd; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:20 Złotopolscy - odc. 793* - Przyjazd Heleny; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:55 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 09:40 Szatan z siódmej klasy - odc. 2 - Na sposoby są sposoby - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:35 Polonia w Komie - Filipiny - Damian (334); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:45 Załoga Eko - II - odc. 6 - Segregacja dzięki wsparciu z Unii Europejskiej; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:15 Chłopi - odc. 3/13 - Zrękowiny - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:10 Łamigłówka - konkurs; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:20 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 80 - Adrenalina - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 12 Armenia - Wokół Erywania (48); magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 529 - Nowy początek; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Kleeberg odszedł... kleberczycy zostali; film dokumentalny; reż.:Mirosław Gronowski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Kulturalni PL - (162); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 17:00 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:25 Łamigłówka - konkurs; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:55 M jak miłość - odc. 994; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Nocna Zmiana Bluesa; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:45 Dobranocka - Bolek i Lolek w Europie - Wyścig renów; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:33 Rozmowa z kard. Kazimierzem Nyczem z okazji Dnia Papieskiego; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 Czas honoru - odc. 53* "Koniec i początek" - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Polacy tu i tam - Magazyn polonijny (17); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:40 Kino Mistrzów - Wizja lokalna 1901; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1980); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:15 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Łamigłówka - konkurs; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 M jak miłość - odc. 994; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:40 Dobranocka za oceanem - Bolek i Lolek w Europie - Wyścig renów; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:20 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:28 Rozmowa z kard. Kazimierzem Nyczem z okazji Dnia Papieskiego; STEREO, 16:9 02:35 Czas honoru - odc. 53* "Koniec i początek"; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:30 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:50 Polacy tu i tam - Magazyn polonijny (17); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:30 Kino Mistrzów - Wizja lokalna 1901; film fabularny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 NRK1 07:00 Doktor Åsa 07:30 Det gode bondeliv 08:00 Landgang 08:30 Folk: Den gamle mannen og breen 09:00 Pakket og klart 09:30 Forbrukerinspektørene 10:00 Tidsvitne: Henki 10:30 Norge Rundt 10:55 Debatten 12:00 Aktuelt 12:25 Folk: Toralv fra Maurstad 13:05 Mannens unyttige verden 14:05 Havets kjemper 15:00 Vinn eller forsvinn 15:40 Drømmeturen: Jotunheimen 16:40 Beat for beat 17:30 Landgang 18:30 Ut i naturen: En mann gikk i land fra Englandsbåten... 19:00 Lørdagsrevyen 19:45 Lotto-trekning 19:55 Side om side 20:20 Stjernekamp 21:50 Lindmo 22:50 To skarpe tunger 23:15 Kveldsnytt 23:30 Film: Max Manus 01:25 Dansefot jukeboks m/chat 03:55 På vei til Malung 04:20 To skarpe tunger 04:45 Lindmo NRK2 07:55 Oddasat - nyheter på samisk 08:10 Distriktsnyheter Østlandssendingen 08:20 Distriktsnyheter Østfold 08:35 Distriktsnyheter Østnytt 08:50 Distriktsnyheter Østafjells 09:00 Distriktsnyheter Sørlandet 09:15 Distriktsnyheter Rogaland 09:30 Distriktsnyheter Vestlandsrevyen 09:40 Distriktsnyheter Møre og Romsdal 09:55 Distriktsnyheter Midtnytt 10:10 Distriktsnyheter Nordland 10:20 Distriktsnyheter Nordnytt 10:35 Blod, svette og strykere 11:35 Vinn eller forsvinn 12:15 Hovedscenen: Fiolinens hemmeligheter 13:20 Skraphaugorkestret 14:25 Janis 16:00 Kunnskapskanalen: Noam Chomsky - Maskinen, ånden og grensene for forståelse 17:30 Fra Sverige til himmelen 18:00 Flukten fra DDR 18:40 Dávgi - Urfolksmagasin 19:00 Anne lager mat i New York 19:35 Bokprogrammet: Roy Jacobsen 20:05 Tema genetikk: Den store DNA-drømmen 21:00 Nyheter 21:10 Den sanne historien: Haisommer 21:55 Film: Tropa de Elite 2: Nådelaus fiende 23:45 Romerrikets vekst og fall 00:35 Auschwitz 01:25 Skavlan NRK3 19:30 Norges tøffeste 20:10 Psych 20:50 5080 Nyhetskanalen 21:20 Film: Extract 22:50 Prosjekt perfekt 23:20 Film: Sexlyst 01:05 How to make it in America - sesongpremiere! 01:35 Funny or Die presenterer 02:00 Boardwalk Empire 02:55 Partyløvene 03:40 Psych 04:25 30 Rock 04:45 Farlege kjæledyr NRK Super 06:30 Lille Charley bjørn 06:40 Peppa Gris 06:45 Timmy tid 07:00 Stor og Liten 07:10 Florries drager 07:20 Tøfferud 07:30 Rodde & Kikkan 07:55 Katten med hatten 08:05 Tre Fu Tom 08:30 Bendik og Bill 08:35 Sånn er jeg, og sånn er det 08:50 Sauen Shaun 08:55 Madagaskarpingvinene 09:20 Brødrene Dalton 09:35 Dragerytterne fra Borkøy 09:55 Hva nå, Scooby Doo? 10:15 Bevinget 10:40 Nettjenter 11:05 Hakke Hakkespett 11:10 Spionligaen 11:35 Legenden om Enyo 12:00 Newton 12:30 Sangsilla 12:50 Yakari 13:05 Tre Fu Tom 13:25 Sigve og Haifinn 13:30 Georg Krymp 13:55 Milly og Molly 14:10 Rampete Robin 14:20 Frøken Fridas helsprøe eventyr 14:30 Mánáid-tv - Samisk barne-tv: Ribat-Rábat - Rusk og Rask 14:45 Mánáid-tv - Samisk barne-tv: Máhte monsterat - Matts monstre 15:00 Dragerytterne fra Borkøy 15:25 iCarly 15:45 iCarly 16:15 Dyrevenn 16:45 Barn ingen adgang 17:15 Roboten og eg 17:30 Lille Charley bjørn 17:40 Peppa Gris 17:45 Timmy tid 18:00 Rodde & Kikkan 18:20 Masha og Mishka 18:30 Best i mest 19:10 Limbo